Un Nuevo Comienzo
by lolaarlo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ese final de serie hubiera sido otro diferente y mejor? Pues en este fic leeréis una versión mejorada de ese final de serie que tanto no gusto a los fans. Así que sentaros y disfrutar de la lectura. Aviso, para aquello que no habéis visto el final tiene spoilers, yo os aviso para que luego no me echéis la culpa en los comentarios.
1. Primera Parte

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ese final de serie hubiera sido otro diferente y mejor? Pues en este fic leeréis una versión mejorada de ese final de serie que tanto no gusto a los fans. Así que sentaros y disfrutar de la lectura. Aviso, para aquello que no habéis visto el final tiene spoilers, yo os aviso para que luego no me echéis la culpa en los comentarios.

 **Un Nuevo Comienzo:**

Peter no se creía lo que había visto, no se creía que Neal se hubiera escapado a Europa haciendo creer que había muerto en su último caso. Solo él sabía la verdad, solo él sabía que no había muerto y necesitaba verle por última vez para decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Todo lo que se había guardado durante los últimos cuatro años de amistad. Así que cogió el primer vuelo que pudo a París después de haber estado investigando donde podría estar Neal en la ciudad de las luces, le había dicho a su mujer que se iba a una misión secreta, no podía decirle la verdad.

En el avión se imaginó muchos pero muchos escenarios sobre lo que podía pasar cuando le viera. Primero que le cerrara la puerta en las narices y no quisiera verle porque le había ya olvidado. El segundo escenario que se imaginó fue que Neal le explicara todo y el motivo de porqué lo había ocultado tanto tiempo. El tercero que se imaginó fue algo mejor, no tanto, pero fue el que más contento le puso, fue aquel donde se imaginó que el ex convicto le contaba sus sentimientos y porque le había elegido a él y no a Mozzie para contarle donde se encontraba.

Una vez que el avión aterrizó en la capital francesa y tuvo su maleta con él fue a dejarla al hotel para ir más ligero en busca de su mejor amigo. Una vez instalado en el hotel, salió de él y buscó la plaza más cercana a la casa de Neal, podría estar en ella a esas horas, necesitaba verle, necesitaba sentirle cerca una vez más. Suspiró caminando por las diferentes calles de la ciudad perdiéndose entre ellas, el mapa no le estaba ayudando mucho. Tuvo que preguntarle a la gente como llegar a la plaza como unas cuantas veces, lo peor de todo era que su francés no era muy bueno con lo que poco le entendían los franceses a los que preguntaba. Siguió caminando mientras intentaba no perderse más. Estuvo caminando como dos horas y media hasta que por fin encontró la dichosa plaza que quería. Miró en las diferentes terrazas por si le veía y nada, no dio con él. Su semblante triste seguía en su cara por no verle, por no sentirle cerca. Se sentó un momento en una terraza, necesitaba reponer fuerzas antes de ir a casa de Neal y ver si estaba allí. Pidió un café de la manera más tonta que pudo porque como no se llamaban igual que en Nueva York no quería cagarla y que no le trajesen el que él quería.

Se tomó el café mientras pensaba en su próximo movimiento. Se tocó el pelo algo nervioso. Se acabó el café, lo pagó y caminó hacia la dirección que le habían dicho que era donde su mejor amigo vivía. Se aclaró la garganta cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta y cuando se sintió más calmado llamó, nadie le contestaba y eso le puso peor de lo que estaba. ¿Dónde podría estar Neal? ¿Dónde? Bajo las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal de la pequeña casa y caminó por la calle con semblante más triste mientras intentaba que sus lágrimas no salieran, no quería llorar en plena calle aunque le fue imposible y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir. Maldijo a Neal y que no estuviera en el piso ni en la plaza. Tendría que volver al día siguiente a ver si le veía.

Mientras en otra zona de la ciudad se encontraba el ex convicto jugando una partida de póker con algunos nuevos amigos que había hecho durante su estancia en la ciudad. Andaban apostando dinero, arte y joyas, cosas que a Neal le encantaban. Sonrió mientras miraba sus cartas y vigilaba los movimientos del resto de jugadores para ver que hacían y como se comportaban durante dicha jugada. Bebió un poco de su whisky y luego apostó un poco más de dinero, se sentía con una mano ganadora. Esperó a ver como el resto le igualaba o no su apuesta. Al ver que solo uno de ellos lo hizo se sintió convencido de que era su oportunidad de ganar y eso le hacía subir la adrenalina de tal manera que le encantaba. Una vez que ambos enseñaron las cartas y se vio que Neal había ganado, éste se retiró de la partida para volver a su piso. Se acabó la copa, recogió sus ganancias y se fue por donde había venido. Como era tarde, caminó hasta su casa, vale que estaba un poco lejos, pero agradeció el caminar ya que hacía buena noche. Mientras caminaba pensó en Peter y cuanto lo echaba de menos. Se llevó los brazos al pecho y se auto abrazó mientras caminaba suspirando por no haber podido haber sido valiente y haberle contado lo que sentía a su mejor amigo. Miró a un lado y vio el Sena, se quedó un rato allí observando como la luna se reflejaba en el río y en todo lo que había pasado durante los cuatro años que había estado cerca de Peter. ¿Y si volvió a Nueva York una última vez para contarle sus sentimientos? Podrían pasar tantas cosas sobre aquello que no sabía cuál sería la más adecuada. Suspiró una vez más y volvió a caminar esta vez con las manos en los bolsillos.

Una vez en su piso se cambió de ropa, se metió en la cama y se dijo que ya al día siguiente pensaría que hacer con el tema de Peter porque en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad y seguramente haría alguna estupidez de las suyas. Al día siguiente, una vez cambiado y mientras se podía un gorro de los suyos, abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa le encontró allí, no dijo nada, no sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo debía actuar en aquella situación. Se sintió insignificante y aturdido por verle delante de la puerta de su casa.

Al día siguiente Peter se armó de valor y fue a casa de Neal, quería ver si ese día le encontraba. Era temprano, así que como no quería despertar al vecindario en vez de darle al timbre iba a usar sus puños para llamar dándole golpes suaves a la puerta. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando de repente le vio abrir la puerta. Su corazón empezó a latir con mucha pero mucha fuerza. Se sintió agradecido por encontrarle. No dijo nada, solo le abrazó, fue un abrazo corto porque Neal le apartó aturdido, no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Qué haces en París? — preguntó Neal sin dejar que Peter hablara primero — que te dijera la ciudad no quería decir que me siguieras. No te quiero aquí.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron mucho a Peter, estaba en la ciudad por amor y Neal le había rechazado antes de poder hablar. Le salió una lágrima y luego intentó hablar.

— Vine a por ti, vine porque necesitaba despedirme de ti como se merece. No puede ser que nos dejaras de aquella manera — habló el agente del FBI mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas — yo te quiero Neal y no podía dejar que las cosas acabaran así ni de lejos.

— En el mensaje de la botella te había dicho que esto lo hacía por ti para protegerte y veo que no lo has interpretado así — el ex convicto suspiró mientras miraba fijamente a su mejor amigo — yo también te quiero y por eso me fui de tu vida para que no tuvieras que arriesgarla más por mí. Me preocupé por ti, por ella y por vuestro bebé. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? — ahora era Neal el que estaba algo alterado y lloraba por eso.

Peter no comentó ni respondió nada, solo agarró a Neal de las mejillas y le besó de tal manera que el ex convicto se sorprendió tanto que correspondió el beso. Se sentía querido al lado de Peter y aquello lo demostraba. Peter sentía lo mismo que él y aunque se había ido hacía unos meses ya, parecía que ambos no habían olvidado lo que sentían por el otro.

— ¿Contento? — Neal asintió mientras sonreía — no podía dejarte marchar de mi vida sin decirte la verdad. Llevo desde que te conocí enamorado de ti y me daba pena admitirlo. Tanto te amo que hasta le pusimos Neal a nuestro hijo.

Aquello enterneció tanto a Neal que volvió a besar a su mejor amigo mientras no podía dejar de sonreír. Peter había conseguido ponerle de buen humor y de la mejor manera, aquello le encantó que no quería separarse de él, no podía, no señor. Sabía que ambos se separarían tarde o temprano y eso le entristeció. Peter le vio así y le dijo que buscarían la solución de poder verse sin problemas y sin que nadie supiera nada, que hablarían todos los días y que nunca dejaría de amarle pese a la distancia. Aquello le dio un poco de esperanza al ex convicto aunque no mucha, porque sabía que mientras no estaba con él hablando, Peter estaría con ella. No quería ser el segundo plato. Rechazó la oferta del mayor de los dos y le dijo que no podían ser así las cosas, que no podía ser el segundo plato. Aquello hizo que Peter se sintiera rechazado de la manera más cruel que podían rechazarle.

— Nunca serías el segundo plato querido. Yo te amo mucho y para mí eres tan importante con ella o incluso más — Peter posó una mano en la mejilla de Neal, quien agarró esa mano con semblante triste — eres mi mejor amigo y la persona que amo. Nunca podría dejarte de lado, necesito tenerte de alguna manera.

Neal le miró y solo le dijo con la mirada que lo intentaría, que intentaría lo que el agente del FBI proponía mientras no dejaba de llorar por lo que su mejor amigo le decía. Se sentía un poco tonto por estar allí con él pero a la vez se sentía amado y eso le daba un poco se esperanza para su futuro. Sonrió de lado y luego le tocó a Peter la mejilla mientras dejaba que su mejor amigo le guiara en esa nueva etapa de su vida. Porque empezaba una nueva etapa, una diferente a la que llevaba viendo hasta entonces. Una que podía salir bien o no, depende de cómo se desarrollaran los acontecimientos a partir de entonces. Suspiró y miro a su mejor amigo para luego sonreírle al 100%. Quería intentarlo, si fracasaban que no fuese por no intentarlo. Así que sellaron esa nueva etapa de sus vidas con un beso y una sonrisa de amor verdadero.

 **Y hasta aquí el nuevo fic de White Collar, espero que os haya gustado. Tanto si os ha gustado como no, dejarme comentarios, también, como no, dejarme críticas constructivas en los comentarios para ir mejorando.**

 **Podéis encontrarme en:**

 **Blog: El Rincón de Larelop**

 **Twitter: Vueltasdelamor**

 **Facebook: FairyCosplay**

 **Instagram: Fairylovetale**

 **Youtube: El Rincón de Larelop**


	2. Segunda Parte

Después de subir el primer capítulo no pensé que estaría haciendo un segundo capítulo pero una amiga me lo pidió y le dije por ti querida lo hago por ti me pongo a darte lo que andas buscando en el fic. Pues bien vamos con el segundo capítulo.

 **Un Nuevo Comienzo: Segunda Parte:**

Neal miró a Peter y le dijo que quería algo con él pero que no podía estar de segundo plato, no podía estar así como la querida, el amante. Le dijo que eligiera o él o ella, que no podía ver como el hombre que amaba seguía con otra mientras. Aquello desconcertó al agente del FBI que se apartó de su mejor amigo asombrado, ¿por qué ahora le pedía eso si segundos antes le había dicho que si a lo que le proponía? No tenía ningún sentido y eso le descolocó. Miró al ex convicto y le dijo con la mirada que no sabía qué hacer. Joder, quería a ambos y con ella tenía un hijo al que había llamado Neal en honor a su mejor amigo. Peter suspiró, le dijo a Neal que se iba a descansar y que ya hablarían luego cuando tuviera las cosas más asimiladas. El ex convicto le dio su número y cuando vio que su mejor amigo se iba entró en la casa. No estaba ya de humor para salir y menos cuando le había visto. Le dolía el pecho, le dolía saber que él no era capaz de decidirse, si no era tan difícil, joder.

Peter caminó por las calles algo aturdido, quería a su mejor amigo desde el primer día que se habían visto en la calle y sabía que lo necesitaba cerca, que si no lo tenía cerca su vida no era igual, su vida era aburrida y monótona. En cambio con ella tenía un hijo y una vida larga juntos. Sabía que debía pero también sabía algo, uno de los dos iba a sentarle mal su decisión. Mierda, no quería que nadie estuviera mal por su culpa aunque así eran las cosas. Suspiró y regresó con él, no podía dejarle solo. Cuando se armó de valor llamó a la puerta.

— Vete — le gritó Neal desde el otro lado de la puerta — no creo que hayas ya decidido que hacer, no creo que ya sepas con quien de los dos vas a quedarte, así que ahórrame esta agonía y vuelve cuando de verdad lo sepas.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pues en eso te equivocas, si lo sé, sé a quién quiero. Así que por favor ábreme la puerta y hablemos del tema — el ex convicto abrió con cara de pocos amigos esperando a que su mejor amigo hablase — muchas gracias Neal. No estaré mucho si no quieres verme mucho. Pero te elijó a ti, no puedo estar lejos de ti, mi vida sin ti es aburrida y monótona. Tú me das emociones, me das aventuras y me haces reír con ninguna otra persona en este mundo. Desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento. Te necesito cerca de mí, te necesito en mi vida. Sé que con ella tengo un bebé llamado Neal, ¿sabes por qué motivo le llamamos así? — Neal negó asombrado por aquellas declaraciones — Porque así tendría algo con lo que recordarte, tendría a alguien a quien poder decirle Neal, eso no se hace y cosas así. Necesitaba sentir que no te habías marchado y por eso le llamé Neal con el beneplácito de ella, que me costó que me quedara ponerle ese nombre, pero cuando aceptó fui feliz y me sentí más cerca de ti. Yo te amo Neal George Caffrey.

El ex convicto escuchaba atentamente a su mejor amigo sin saber que responder, sin saber que decirle, él también le amaba y sentía que lo que le acaba de decir había sido lo más maravilloso del mundo. Ninguna de sus relaciones había sido así, ninguna se había declarado de la manera que Peter lo había logrado hacer y eso le encantaba. Sonrió feliz y con ganas mientras le observaba. Debía decir algo, así que respiró e inspiró antes de ponerse a hablar.

— Todo lo que has dicho me ha dejado en estado de shock, no sabía que me querías de tal manera como para ponerle Neal a tu hijo y yo que pensaba que Neal se lo había puesto ella para que me recordaras de alguna manera. Que equivocado estaba entonces — sonrió feliz antes de continuar — me asombra saber que me amas, porque yo también te amo Peter Burke desde el primer día que te vi en la calle, desde ese día no he dejado de hacerlo y durante los cuatro años que estuvimos juntos en los casos me dolía verte feliz con ella. Todas las relaciones que tuve en esos cuatro años fueron para ver si podía callar esos sentimientos hacia ti pero vi que no fueron posibles, con cada relación que tenía me sentía sucio porque pensaba que estaba engañando a mis verdaderos sentimientos los cuales eran hacia ti. No puedo creerme que me hayas elegido a mí antes que a ella. Me asombra saber las razones por las que me has elegido y eso me encanta. Sin ti mi vida ha sido caótica, sin un orden y sin saber bien que hacer, me gustaba tenerte a mi lado porque me ayudabas a ser una persona con orden, me decías que debía y no hacer, me ayudabas a mantenerme en tierra y no fantaseara con mi vida de delincuente. Que viera el futuro como una manera de ser mejor persona. Peter Burke, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, quiero ser la persona que te haga feliz día tras día.

Neal le llevó a dentro cerrando tras de sí la puerta, una vez en la casa, le besó feliz porque por fin sabía la verdad, sabía que él era el indicado y el amor de su vida. Sabía que iba a ser feliz con él sí o sí. Ya fuera en Paris o Nueva York, le daba igual donde con tal de tenerle a su lado. Por fin, por fin después de casi 5 años había conseguido que se fijase en él y le contara sus sentimientos. Por fin tenía motivos para sonreír de verdad. Por fin su vida mejoraba para bien. Por fin tenía el amor de su mejor amigo solo para él y eso le encanta. Le miró feliz y sonrió con gusto, nunca había estado tan feliz hasta ese momento. Ahora si tenía motivos suficientes para sonreír.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos de último fic de White Collar, espero que os haya gustado y espero que este final os guste más que el anterior. Espero que sobre todo te guste a ti E, que haya sido te tú agrado, que este final te haya dejado mejor sabor de boca, si no es así, lo siento, soy mala escribiendo finales románticos y empalagosos, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y espero que con la práctica me salgan mejores. Tanto si os ha gustado como no, dejarme comentarios, también, como no, dejarme críticas constructivas en los comentarios para ir mejorando.**

 **Podéis encontrarme en:**

 **Blog: El Rincón de Larelop**

 **Twitter: Vueltasdelamor**

 **Facebook: FairyCosplay**

 **Instagram: Fairylovetale**

 **Youtube: El Rincón de Larelop**


End file.
